The Rebirth of Ana Zoltan
by pheofox22
Summary: Ana Zoltan had a good life. When the player decides to move her family from Sims 1 to the Sims 2 Ana dies. She reawakens as a human,but no longer has any memories of her past.
1. All Ends Starts a Beginning

All Ends Starts a Beginning

Ana Zoltan looked over her shoulder to see the house she lived in for the last 28 Sim Days. So many memories filled through her head. The day she moved in with her sister Jo it was a small two bedroom pad. Now it had upgrades and a whole second story! Not only did the house grow, but her family did too. Jo met Todd a handsome cat burglar while she was on a stakeout as lieutenant for the Sims 1 police force. Little did she know then she was sleeping with the enemy, but that didn't stop them from procreating to make little Amber Zoltan. Todd set Ana up with his roommate Pablo a tasty looking Latino man and they fell in love in an instant. After Ana proposed to Pablo she and him had two children, a boy named Ryan and a girl named Riley. Now they were all moving out of the lot to their new home into the Sims 2 video game. They packed the car up very tight with all the boxes and Jo called out for her sister.

"We're leaving sis," Jo remarked. "It's time to go."

"Just one more look," Ana replied. "We've been there for so long."

"Okay," Jo nodded, she knew Ana couldn't let go of things too easily. She walked up and down the empty halls. She remembered Ryan's little gerbil Squeaks right next to his bed. He never fed it anything, so she had to take care of it. She wiped away a tear and sighed. She had to move on. The player had just installed the Sims 2 and she wasn't going to leave her first family behind.

"Let's go…the player isn't going to wait too much longer," Todd snapped.

"I'm ready," Ana muttered as she came back to the filled car. Todd was in the driver's seat Jo was next to him. She slid in back with the kids and Pablo. "Buckle your seat belts kids this is going to be freaky."

After that statement the family car dissolved into computer bytes. Soon they were getting downloaded into the Sims 2 game. The car zoomed into the game and Ana began to feel car sick. Ana saw a light coming towards her. It was so bright and beautiful she just wanted to touch it. The light burst into different rays and enveloped her. She started to scream but blacked out completely seconds afterwards. The download was complete and the car landed on the virtual pavement.

"Is everyone okay?" Todd asked looking in the back. The family looked at their own transformations when moments later they saw that Ana wasn't there.

"Mommy," Riley cried.

"Annabelle!" Pablo shouted.

"She's gone…" Jo uttered.

* * *

I promise it'll get better! Please review... pheofox22


	2. Meet Grim

It's my first Sims story so be nice...

* * *

Meet Grim

Ana's head pounded like hell. She was in this darkened room with no light. When she got up her arms and legs were paralyzed. She couldn't move. She opened her mouth but there was no sound. Ana looked around and saw that there was absolutely nothing in front or around her. Suddenly the Grim Reaper appeared right in front of her with a pad of paper and a scythe shaped pen.

"I hate doing inventory," the Grim Reaper said with a sigh. "It's the most boring part of my job."

He looked over at Ana. "Who are you?"

"Ana Zoltan," Ana rasped. She was able to talk but it took every ounce of her strength like she was screaming.

"Ana…Ana…." The Grim Reaper frowned. "How do you spell your last name?"

"Z-O-L-T…" Ana whispered; the Grim Reaper waved his hand for her to stop.

"Okay stop shouting," the Grim Reaper said. "I don't see your name here. What did you die from again? I must have forgotten."

"I don't know," Ana muttered shaking her head.

"Hmm…well, if I didn't kill you there must be some reason you're here," the Grim Reaper remarked. He scratched his skull.

"There was a light and…" Ana muttered, the Grim Reaper's eyes popped out of his head.

"A light, no no! I didn't kill you," Grim Reaper replied. "You have to go someplace else. It's highly unlikely that you're going back to your family's neighbourhood, because they think you're dead."

"Can't you let me go with my family," Ana cried. "They must be worried sick!"

"Hey I have a reputation to uphold here!" Grim remarked. "You're not going back. You are dead and I have to do something with you."

"What is it?" Ana asked; Grim smiled.

"It may be a longshot, but I'll send you to the last place anyone will recognize you," Grim replied. He tore a hole in the wall and it showed a blue sphere with little green splotches all over it. "It's called Earth. A dirty little speck of dirt, but it'll suit you."

"I get to go to Earth?" Ana exclaimed, "That's great! I always wanted to see Paris!"

"There are a few things I need to tell you before you ship off," the Grim replied. "I don't want to appear as a nice guy so there are limitations. You will be human but have the lifespan and abilities of a sim in Sims 2. That means a limited amount of time before you die and visit me again. Next time I won't be so cordial."

Without another word he picked up Ana like a rag doll and threw her out of the hole. When she entered Earth's atmosphere Ana's virtual skin shed and she transformed into a living breathing human. She didn't realize this until later since she passed out immediately after being thrown out of the hole.


End file.
